¿Culpa del muérdago?
by Azalyn Shihiro
Summary: Una apuesta conduce a dos amigos a una disputa por un simple beso, mentiras y extorsiones se dan entre hermanos, juegos, retos, besos van y vienen… al final ¿todo es culpa del muérdago?


_**Culpa del Muérdago**_

 _ **Los personajes son del anime Hunter x Hunter de pertenencia de Togashi Yoshihiro, la historia es mía y participa en el evento navideño: ¡Navidad Hunter!**_

 _Una apuesta conduce a dos amigos a una disputa por un simple beso, mentiras y extorsiones se dan entre hermanos, juegos, retos, besos van y vienen… al final_ _ **¿todo es culpa del muérdago?**_

* * *

Ponzu se encontraba tendida en su cama mirando el techo con una almohada en su pecho a la que abrazaba con fuerza, su padre le había confirmado que no llegaría para navidad, que no consiguió un vuelo hasta la segunda semana de enero, pero eso era algo que no le sorprendía llevaba dos años en que pasaba las fiestas sola. Se afrontaba a pasar una navidad más en compañía de su nueva amiga _la soledad_.

* * *

Kurapika se encontraba preparando todo para su ya tradicional fiesta de navidad, con la ayuda de Leorio y Pokkle este año había sido más sencilla, sus amigos armaban el árbol y decoraban cuando Kurapika pregunto quienes asistirán a su fiesta, después de todo no tenía muchos amigos

\- yo llame a Killua y pasare por Gon – decía Leorio mientras decoraba el árbol

\- ya veo yo invitare a una amiga, quizás ella traiga a alguien – decía Kurapika

\- yo traeré a Hanzo de seguro ese cretino conoce a más gente – decía sonriendo Pokkle

\- Kurapika deberías invitar a Neón de ese modo podré volver a ver a mi princesa – decía animado Leorio

\- ¿aun estas con eso Leorio? – le preguntaba Kurapika llamando la atención del castaño que colgaba algunos adornos sobre la chimenea

\- ¿a quién se refieren?... – pero no recibió respuesta, solo un silencio incomodo - ¿Leorio por tu bien deja de acosar a las chicas de las clases de mi clase o menores? – concluyo tomando la caja vacía y llevándola a un armario

Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de sus amigos Kurapika reprocho a Leorio por la actitud contándole que a Pokkle también le interesaba la chica que él consideraba su _princesa_ pero Leorio se limitó a decir que ganará el mejor y tenía un plan para asegurarse que la amiga de Neon le eligiera a él le eligiera a él, mientras Kurapika le miraba con resignación, el conocía a la amiga de Neon y no era fácil de persuadir, pero si Leorio quería meterse en líos era asunto suyo.

* * *

Killua había recibido la invitación de Leorio para asistir a una fiesta de navidad en casa de Kurapika, la idea de compartir con sus amigos fuera de la escuela era agradable solo necesitaba librarse de la aburrida tradición familiar y estaría a salvo, las fiestas familiares eran en demasía aburridas, además Leorio había dicho que invitarían a más chicos por lo que decidió mentir a sus padre diciéndole que iría a hacer labores sociales con Gon y _"la señorita Ponzu"_ , que era su tutora en ciencias. La madre de Killua no creía mucho en su historia hasta que nombró a la señorita Matsura, eso era más creíble ya que Kikyo conocía las actividades extracurriculares de Matsura por lo que orgullosa dejó ir a su hijo.

Gon por su parte solo aviso que pasaría la noche en casa de Kurapika y eso bastó para su atareada tía, era mejor que pasarse la noche solo en compañía de dos mujeres que no eran muy animadas para celebrar.

El día de la fiesta había llegado afuera nevaba mucho y Ponzu se encontraba mirando por uno de los ventanales de la sala aquella fría tarde, la casa estaba en silencio y solo la acompañaba la luz que emitía el fuego de la chimenea, no se había animado a decorar la casa pese a que las mucamas se lo habían sugerido, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió el timbre de la puerta, se quedó un par de minutos esperando a que abrieran, hasta que recordó que le había dado el día libre a los empleados y que se encontraba sola por lo que camino al vestíbulo para abrir y ver quien interrumpió su apacible y solitaria tarde, faltando un par de metros para llegar a su destino sonó su teléfono celular, _"Neón llamando"_

\- puedes abrir la puerta me estoy congelando – decía molesta la chica

\- oh, Neón Lo siento – decía detenida en medio del pasillo

\- ven a abrir rápido o las gaseosas se congelaran – decía la chica con una voz temblorosa

\- enseguida voy – decía mientras cortaba la llamada

Solo tardó un par de segundos en abrir causando la indignación de su amiga, Ponzu le dio una sonrisa pero nada podía quitar la molestia del rostro de Neón, hasta que le contó a su amiga la real intención de su visita

\- no…. Neón yo deseo pasar la noche sola aquí en casa – decía retraída Ponzu

\- vamos, me lo debes por dejarme afuera y hacer que fuera una paleta helada – decía Neón

\- bueno quizás sí, pero de seguro tendrías mal sabor – decía dejando escapar una risita

\- eso es ofensivo…. – decía frunciendo el ceño - ¿vamos?

\- bien, vamos – decía Ponzu

Leorio paso por Gon a su casa como habían acordado, el niño se mostraba animado de ver a sus amigos, cuando en un momento vio en el bolso de Leorio un pequeño ramillete y ante su curiosidad Leorio le dijo que era una sorpresa, tomaron un autobús que los conducía a la residencia Zoldyck en ella tenían que recoger a Killua. al tocar fue Kikyo quien salió a recibir a los amigos de su hijo, pero al no ver a Ponzu se inquietó

\- ¿la señorita Matsura no irá con ustedes? - preguntaba frunciendo el sueño

\- si mamá, ella y la señorita Neón están recogiendo a los otros interesados – decía precipitado Killua

\- ¿la señorita Nostrade también asistirá?... esas niñas son un ejemplo para la comunidad escolar y me agrada que mi hijo se relacione con esas niñas – decía orgullosa Kikyo - pero no me agradan tanto otras amistades - decía mirando a Leorio, quien no se molestó en mirar a la mujer

\- ¿mamá yo también puedo ir? – decía una niña

\- me parece bien… Killua lleva a tu hermana, las niñas Matsura y Nostrade son un buen modelo a seguir para tu hermana – decía animada Kikyo y Killua no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

Tras la conversación salieron con rumbo a la casa de Kurapika, Leorio estaba esperanzado de que por fin podría conseguir que su tutora le mirara de una manera distinta, si bien para Leorio ella era su princesa para Ponzu no era más que otro chico desafortunado al cual debía asistir con sus materias. Una vez en casa de Kurapika pudo notar que solo estaban Pokkle, Hanzo su amigo Hisoka y por supuesto Kurapika pero no habían rastros de chicas.

Pokkle molesto recriminaba a Hanzo por la falta de gente en la fiesta a lo que Hanzo distraídamente respondía que no le habían avisado con anticipación, la discusión entre ellos dos continuaba cuando Leorio tomó una escalera de un armario y se dispuso a colgar el ramillete que traía en su bolso sobre el umbral de la única entrada de la sala, con la esperanza de ver cruzar a la chica que esperaba. Tras una hora de verse las caras los chicos y resignados a que no llegarían chicas tocaron el timbre, Kurapika salió a recibir a las recién llegadas, se trataba de Neón Nostrade y su amiga Ponzu Matsura. Neón vestía jeans oscuros un sweater blanco y un abrigo, mientras que su amiga llevaba botas hasta la rodilla y una falda cuatro dedos sobre esta, un sweater color negro al igual que la falda, medias, las botas además de una gabardina del mismo color. Leorio le miraba con extrañeza ella no acostumbraba a vestir de esa manera al menos en invierno, pero le parecía encantadora.

\- que bien, vinieron chicas – decía Kurapika

\- que tal señorita Ponzu – decía Gon

\- hola Gon - respondía quitándose la gabardina y besando su mejilla causando la impresión de algunos de los presentes

\- ¿Gon de dónde la conoces? – pregunta Leorio alarmado

\- es mi tutora en ciencias Leorio – dice Gon

\- Ponzu, ya que saludas a tus pupilos…. - decía acercándose

\- Hola Leorio – le respondió alzando la mano a la distancia

\- creo que te han bloqueado Leorio – decía Kurapika – jajajaja

\- no te preocupes ya verás la noche recién comienza y mi princesa cederá – decía algo animado

\- ¿me dirán quién es tu princesa?... – decía Pokkle mirando hacia las chicas – ni lo sueñes, no es para ti – respondía al percatarse que se trataba de Ponzu

\- ¿quieres apostar? – decía desafiante Leorio

\- bien…. el que consiga un beso de ella es el ganador y el otro se resigna – decía serio Pokkle

\- entonces aléjate de mí princesa – decía Leorio estirando su mano para sellar el trato

Y con un apretón de manos sellaron un pacto de caballeros, ambos tras el mismo objetivo un simple beso de la doncella en disputa, Killua les miraba con extrañeza deseando jamás llegar a volverse tan estúpido por una mujer, luego recordó que debía hablar con Ponzu antes de que su plan se arruinara.

\- Ponzu – llamó el niño

\- dime cariño – respondía la chica

\- si mamá te contacta por favor dile que estuvimos haciendo obras de caridad – decía Killua

\- uhm… Killua tú jamás me has acompañado pese a que te he invitado – decía cruzándose de brazos

\- Ponzu por favor – decía el niño juntando sus manos a modo de súplica

\- bien pero esta me la debes – decía alborotando su cabello

Ponzu se había alejado y Killua respiraba tranquilo sabía que ella no le traicionaría, era una chica inteligente y buena pero tener en sus garras a alguien era provechosos hasta para alguien con su nivel de honestidad. Killua no noto que su hermana estaba junto a él hasta que fue muy tarde

\- Mamá se molestara contigo y la Señorita Ponzu por mentirle – decía Alluka

\- Alluka me asustaste – decía Killua con su mano en el pecho

\- quiero algo a cambio…. Salió una nueva Monster High – decía la niña

\- bien te comprare la muñeca – decía Killua

\- no…. Quiero la colección completa – decía sonriente

\- Alluka… - decía mientras la niña tomaba su teléfono – no espera…. Está bien te la comprare – decía el chico - ¿Cuántas son?

\- pocas…. Son siete – dice la niña

\- bromeas – decía mientras la niña tenía el teléfono en su mano – está bien te las comprare

\- fue un placer hacer negocios contigo…. Ahora debo negociar con la señorita Matsura – decía alejándose

Killua observaba como su hermana se alejaba para hablar con Ponzu quien tras unos minutos había salido con su teléfono celular, Killua presumía que hablaba con su padre, pero quién había llamado a Ponzu le había causado un gran susto.

Todo comenzó con una llamada que decía _"numero privado"_

\- Buenas noches…. – decía la adolescente algo inquieta

\- ¿Señorita Matsura? – preguntaban del otro lado de la línea

\- sí, ¿Quién habla?

\- Kikyo Zoldyck – decía la mujer helando la sangre de la chica

\- ¿qué tal está señora Kikyo? – respondía tratando de sonar serena, sabía que Kikyo era como las bestias olía tus miedos - ¿Cómo está su familia esta noche? – preguntaba con naturalidad

\- bien querida, gracias por preguntar…. ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? – decía Kikyo

- _"lo sabe esta mujer sabe que le mentiré"_ – pensaba para si - …. Todo está bien sus hijos son maravillosos, un ejemplo para los pequeños de su edad, tienen mucha conciencia ambos están entregando sándwiches mientras los mayores servimos el café – decía con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- ¿sándwich y café, no iban a dar mantas a los necesitados?- preguntaba la mujer

\- … - Ponzu hizo una larga pausa antes de contestar frías gotas de sudor recorrían su frente ya que ella jamás había mentido, era una chica honesta que se había ganado la confianza de sus mayores, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo y esa noche era hora de dejar a la Ponzu responsable y confiable, esa noche se divertiría como la adolescente que era – lamentablemente no llegaron todos los voluntarios que esperábamos, hacemos lo que podemos señora Kikyo – respondía Ponzu más relajada

\- lo siento querida, no te quito más tiempo – decía cortando la llamada

Ponzu no se sentía tan mal pese a que había mentido, cuando se disponía a entrar debido a que se estaba congelando fue interceptada por la menor de los Zoldyck

\- ¿Alluka, que deseas pequeña? – preguntaba intentando entrar pero la pequeña le bloqueaba el paso con su mano

\- si mamá se entera de que la señorita Matsura le ha mentido se sentirá decepcionada – decía la niña – a menos que….

\- ¿a menos que? – preguntaba Ponzu

\- a menos que me lleves de compras a Dolce & Gabbana – decía sonriente la niña

-….. No prefieres Forever 21 – preguntaba inquieta Ponzu

\- no, Dior

\- no, no, no… dijiste Dolce – decía Ponzu

\- no Chanel – respondía la niña

\- co….como…. si cambias a cada segundo- respondió alarmada la adolescente

\- ya entendiste la idea…. Quiero ir de compras al distrito de lujo... señorita Matsura

\- bien te llevare… ¿Qué tal en tres días más? – preguntaba Ponzu

\- me parece bien – decía la niña cediéndole el paso a la joven

Cuando Ponzu se dispuso a volver a la sala se encontró de frente con Leorio en el umbral de la entrada de esta

\- Ponzu nos encontramos bajo el muérdago – decía apuntando a sus cabezas

\- oh…. Leorio yo…. Veras…. Mi religión y cultura no lo permiten, lo siento – decía la chica algo incomoda

\- ¿Religión?...¿Qué religión es esa Ponzu? – preguntaba intrigado Leorio

\- mi religión…. - decía Ponzu con una larga pausa tratando de inventar algo convincente – mi religión es Tangananika – decía pasando por su lado

\- ¿Tangananika? – se quedó pensando Leorio en la entrada con la mano en su barbilla tratando de descifrar qué religión excéntrica era esa

Hisoka se quejaba que no había mujeres por lo que decidió resolver ese problema llamado a un amigo, quien le prometió llevar por lo menos a dos chicas, Hisoka se quedó esperando a su compañero de andanzas.

Pokkle miraba desde una distancia prudente el intento de Leorio por conseguir el anhelado beso de la chica de ojos azules, no pudo escuchar lo que le había respondido al alejarse de él pero lo que si sabía era que la competencia seguía, una de las virtudes de Pokkle era la paciencia cosa que le faltaba a Leorio por lo que creyó que ya había ganado la apuesta.

Kurapika en su rincón hablaba con Neón, a pesar de que eran buenos amigos no solían hablar mucho a solas siempre estaba Leorio o Ponzu en el medio y para ser sincero Kurapika llegó a creer en algún momento que entre Neón y Ponzu había algo más que una amistad, pero cuando se enteró del fugaz romance de Ponzu con un chico de un curso superior sus dudas se disiparon simplemente eran amigas o eso deseaba.

Tras una hora sonó el timbre de la casa de Kurapika y en la puerta el dueño de casa se encontró con Illumi y tres chicas más, Kurapika les dio la bienvenida y les invito a pasar, Illumi busco a su amigo y al entrar en la sala pudo apreciar que estaban en una infantil competencia de quien bebe más alcohol, las chicas miraba por todos lados hasta que una se atrevió a hablar

\- Illumi nos trajiste a una fiesta de niños – decía Pakunoda

\- tienes razón Paku, aquí hay solo niños – respondía Shizuku

\- lo siento chicas Hisoka me llamó y me pidió que las trajera – decía Illumi

\- hablando de ese infeliz, ¿dónde está? – preguntaba Machi

\- creo que esta por…. No sé – respondía el chico mirando a todos lados

Illumi noto que quien estaba en la competencia era Nostrade y quien hábilmente servía era Matsura, por lo que decidió buscar a sus hermanos, no era muy difícil no había mucha gente, pero aun así no los encontraba, hasta que decidió acercarse a la joven que servía los vasos, pero en su camino se encontró con su amigo Hisoka

\- hey…. ¿Qué te ocurre a ti? – preguntaba al hombre tendido en un sofá

\- No…Nostrade me gano la competencia, de seguro Mat… Mat… Matsura le sirve agua…. No confíes en sus inocentes caras – respondía ebrio

\- ¿Hisoka mis hermanos están aquí verdad? – decía Illumi

\- T…. tus hermanos…. Claro que están aquí – decía apuntando a todos lados – pufff se esfumaron…. Pre… pregúntale a la tramposa de Nos…. Nostrade ella estaba con ellos hace un rato

\- bien hablare con esas niñas – decía Illumi caminando a donde se encontraban las chicas

Illumi llegó junto a Nostrade que competía con un chico calvo, mientras su amiga servía rápidamente los vasos y llevaba la cuenta de cada uno, al ver a Neon sonrió, Hisoka se equivocaba, la chica estaba ebria pero seguía bebiendo, lo que impresionó a Illumi ya que su madre siempre resaltaba lo damas y educadas que eran estas chicas. El joven intentó hablar con la chica que bebía pero esta no le escuchaba, por lo que decidió hablar con la que aparentemente estaba sobria

\- Matsura…. Matsura… - decía el joven

\- diez Neon…. Ocho Hanzo… - decía mientras serbia – ¿que deseas Illumi? – respondía instintivamente

\- ¿no se suponía que estabas en una labor social?

\- me ves ayudando a los desvalidos – respondía – Neon once…. Hanzo nueve…. Hanzo te están ganando…. ¡Hanzo has perdido!... – decía mirando a su amiga, luego prestando atención a quien le hablaba - ¡Illumi! – dijo con exaltación

\- veo que no me prestabas atención, ¿Matsura donde están mis hermanos?

\- no lo sé – decía encogiéndose de hombros – por algún lugar – agregó moviendo su mano

\- bien los buscare – decía alejándose de la joven

\- suerte…. – decía mientras miraba a su amiga recostada en la mesa – Neon vamos a dormir – le dijo tratando de tomar a su amiga

Ponzu camino con Neon a rastras hasta que esta se le resbaló y cayó fuertemente al suelo, su amiga no hizo el menor intento por incorporarla simplemente la tomó por los pies y comenzó a arrastrarla, cuando se encontraba en el umbral de la sala pidió ayuda, Leorio vio una nueva oportunidad de besar a la chica pero Hisoka se le adelantó y tomó a la joven del suelo y la acomodo en su hombro, pese a su ebriedad y camino junto a su amiga quien lo condujo a la habitación de Kurapika

\- Hisoka, se ve que estás habituado a llevar gente ebria –decía Ponzu

\- s…. si son años de práctica – decía tambaleando

Hisoka recostó a Neon en la cama para luego intentar quitarle los zapatos, pero es interceptado por Ponzu quien sugirió hacerlo ella misma, Hisoka miraba como arropaba a su amiga y luego le nació la duda

\- ¿Cómo sabías que esta era la habitación de Kurapika?

\- no lo sé, simplemente adivine – decía sin mirarle

Hisoka no se conformó con los argumentos de Ponzu pero comenzó a sentir náuseas siendo observado por la chica de los ojos azules quien alarmada le indico donde encontraría el baño, Hisoka con una mano sobre su boca corrió hacia la habitación indicada, una vez de regreso en la habitación la chica no se encontraba pero si Machi con quien tendría una larga conversación.

Illumi encontró a sus hermanos menores en la cocina preparando algunos sándwich para todos, al verle Alluka dijo que su hermano la había traído y que ella no tenía culpa de nada causando la molestia de Killua

\- creo que le deben una explicación a mamá – decía Illumi – estará decepcionada de ustedes y de Matsura por mentirle, a menos que….

\- si…. Verás mamá sabe que tu estas estudiando en casa de Hisoka para tu examen de ciencias – respondía Killua - …. Entonces…

\- ¿Qué deseas niño? – respondía su hermano

\- yo no le diré a mamá donde estás y tú no le dirás dónde estaba yo y así ambos protegemos la reputación de Matsura y Nostrade que te han salvado en más de una ocasión con tus materias _universitario_

\- bien es un trato pero no vuelvas a extorsionarme jamás – decía Illumi molesto

\- bien me parece un buen trato mientras tu no lo hagas – respondía el niño y volvía a su labor

La competencia continuaba entre Leorio y Pokkle, Ponzu serbia distraídamente a ambos sin darle mucha importancia a su competencia, estaba intrigada por lo que ocurría en la cocina. La noche transcurría cada tanto algunos se encontraban bajo el muérdago y se besaban cuando eran chicas era en la mejilla, pero si eran chicos se prestaba para bromas pero siempre terminaba en un beso en la mano, Ponzu por su parte procuraba no encontrarse con alguien aunque Leorio luchará por conseguir que sus labios se rozaran. Leorio por parte de Alluka se había enterado que _**"tangananika"**_ era simplemente parte de una canción infantil al igual que _**"tanganana"**_ , Matsura lo había engañado pero temía más a Pokkle ya que aún no jugaba sus cartas, Leorio agito la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento, Pokkle no era lo suficientemente listo para armar una estrategia, todo marchaba bien hasta que escucho un _"Leorio perdiste, Pokkle ha ganado este encuentro"_ , había aclarado la peliverde.

El siguiente juego era un karaoke que era particularmente divertido ya que la mayoría de los presentes estaba ebrio por la competencia anterior, las canciones sonaban graciosas en la modulación de algunos, Ponzu decidió cantar una canción que a juicio de Kurapika le daba ventaja ya que la conocía, pero Ponzu argumentaba que él no cantaba bien porque simplemente estaba ebrio

 _" And now I bet you that the DJ´s gonna spin you a Christmas (Yeah)_

 _to get you in the feeling and there will be plastic snow all over the world (Yeah)_

 _falling from the ceiling, oh,oh,oh,_

 _(Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh) (Yeah)_

 _Whether you love or hate it, oh-oh-oh_

 _(Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh) (Yeah)_

 _(Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh) You´re gonna celebrate it, oh-oh-oh_ _"_

Terminaron cantando a dúo causando un ataque de risas entre los presentes ya que Kurapika cada tanto olvidaba la letra. Tras unos minutos Leorio tomo una botella vacía y decido jugar sus cartas nuevamente _  
_

\- Ju…. Jugaremos a la botella – decía Leorio

\- me parece bien - decía Pakunoda

\- bien Leorio comenzara – decía Kurapika

Para suerte del chico la botella apuntó a su "princesa", quien sorprendida miraba

\- Pon, beso o re…

-¡reto!, ¡reto! – grito apresurada sin dejar a Hisoka terminar la palabra

\- muy bien – decía Machi tomando un vaso de licor – debes beb….

Machi no consiguió terminar su frase ya que la chica le había arrebatado el vaso y se lo bebió sin respirar. El juego continuó y cuando Kurapika dio vuelta la botella le tocó con la misma chica pero para sorpresa de todos esta no pidió reto simplemente se acercó con calma dispuesta a besar al rubio colocando nervioso a Leorio y a Kurapika con su nuca en llamas, sintiendo como sus amigos deseaban matarlo, pero antes que sus labios se rozaran Ponzu colocó su mano. Para desfortuna de Kurapika salió elegido nuevamente pero esta vez pero para besar a Hisoka.

\- pido reto – decía el rubio nerviosos

\- bien entonces ve y vuelve vestido como tu madre – decía Leorio en un intento de pequeña venganza

Kurapika resignado y sabiendo que ese era su castigo por el incidente anterior con Ponzu, decidió cumplir el reto. Hisoka al rechazar besar a Illumi tuvo que pasar cinco minutos en un armario con Machi quien estaba molesta con el

\- creo que Kurapika se está tardando mucho – decía Hanzo

\- uhm… tienes razón, iré por él – decía Ponzu levantándose del piso

\- te acompaño – decía Gon

Caminaron juntos por el pasillo llegando a la habitación de los padres de Kurapika encontrándola vacía, por lo que se dirigieron a la del chico en cuestión, encontrándose con Kurapika y Neon en un intento de romance (sexual), Ponzu dio un gran suspiro y camino hasta la mesita de noche del lado derecho de la cama y revolvió el cajón

\- ¡rayos!... – dijo mordiéndose la uña del pulgar izquierdo

\- ¿ocurre algo señorita Ponzu? – preguntaba Gon

\- Oh!... había olvidado que estabas aquí, no tranquilo es solo que a este idiota se le acabaron… - hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando, después de todo Gon era un niño – unos….

\- ¿esto? – preguntaba Gon sacando un sobrecito plateado de su billetera

\- sí eso – decía Ponzu tomándolo de su mano – ahora – decía mientras tomaba un Post–it y un bolígrafo de su escritorio luego escribía una nota que pegó en la frente de Kurapika y colocaba el sobre en la mano de su amiga

 **"** _ **que tengas una buena noche…. Feliz navidad…. Besitos Pon"**_

Una vez cumplida su tarea volteo a hablar con el niño

\- ¿Gon, qué hacías tú con un preservativo? – decía con los brazos cruzados bajo el busto y el ceño fruncido

\- uhm…. Señorita Ponzu cómo sabía dónde estaba la habitación de Kurapika y algo mejor, ¿Cómo sabía dónde encontrar los artículos de Kurapika? – decía el niño poniendo nerviosa a la chica

\- bu… bueno yo… veras – decía tartamudeando – debemos volver a la sala – terminaba sacando al chico de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Una vez en la sala nuevamente Ponzu cedió el paso a Gon para no toparse con él en el umbral de la entrada

\- ¿Qué pasó con Kurapika? – pregunto Hanzo

\- se durmió, apenas se colocó los tacones – decía Gon buscando la confirmación de su compañera quien asintió

\- ¿dónde están Hisoka y Machi? – preguntaba la peliverde

\- bueno ellos fueron al armario por cinco minutos – decía relajado Leorio

Ponzu miró su reloj y lo comparó con el de la sala y luego agregó – han pasado veinte minutos

El resto se miró y rieron pero la chica no se sentía animada, sin Kurapika para poner orden sus amigos debían hacerse cargo de la situación, pero al parecer estaban más preocupados de besarse entre ellos que vigilar a un grupo de " _adolescentes_ ", dio un gran suspiro, si estaba en ese lugar era por Neon pero estando los niños Zoldyck y Freecss debía ser el adulto responsable a pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años. Camino hasta el armario y toco la puerta luego abrió para encontrarse a la pareja besándose y acariciándose a quienes mandó al cuarto de visitas para que terminaran sus asuntos pendientes.

De regreso le tocaba girar la bendita botella a Gon quien tuvo que besar a la pequeña Alluka, la niña estiró los labios para recibir el beso, pero Gon apreciaba su vida por lo cual tomó el rostro de la niña y lo volteo para asegurarse que la besaba en la mejilla, desilusionando a la niña, el siguiente en girarla fue Pokkle que para falta de sorpresa de Ponzu ella era la elegida nuevamente. Ambos se miraban mutuamente pero ninguno de los dos daba el paso que para Leorio sería el decisivo, por la cabeza de Leorio pasaron muchas cosas entre ellas el subestimar a su rival, al parecer era más listo de lo que aparentaba. Alluka comenzó a impacientarse ante la guerra de miradas entre los protagonistas del momento por lo que decidió dar un empujoncito

\- Ella está, ahí sentada frente a ti, no te ha dicho nada aun pero algo te atrae  
Sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya – cantaba la niña pero ellos seguían mirándose

\- chalalalalala que pasó, él no se atrevió y no la besara, chalalalalala que horror que lastima me da  
ya que la perderá – se le unían al coro Illumi, Pakunoda y Shizuku

\- chalalalala no hay porque temer no te va a comer ahora bésala, clalalalala sin dudar no la evites más ahora bésala… chalalalala por favor escucha la canción ahora bésala, chalalalala es mejor que te decidas ya ahora bésala – cantaba Alluka a coro con Killua

\- bésala…bésala…bésala…. Bésalaaaa – cantaban todos a coro menos Leorio

Pokkle con su cara enrojecida interrumpe el momento

\- escojo reto – decía el chico

\- el reto es que beses mi trasero – decía Leorio ebrio bajándose el pantalón

Pakunoda le habló con firmeza, después de todo había niños presentes, haciendo que Leorio subiera su pantalón rápidamente y se comportara

\- ¿Qué pasa si no deseo cumplir el reto tampoco? – preguntaba Pokkle

Todos se quedaron en silencio, la pregunta era válida y hasta ahora ninguno se lo había cuestionado, Illumi miro a sus amigas y esta a su vez al resto pero nadie tenía la respuesta a esa incertidumbre

\- está mal diseñado este juego, no hay castigo para eso – decía Illumi

\- creo que esto llego hasta aquí – decía Pakunoda mostrando que la niña se estaba quedando dormida y que Hanzo ya había caído en su inconsciencia

Ponzu pidió a Illumi que tomara a su hermana entre sus brazos y la siguiera a la habitación de los padres de Kurapika para recostar a la pequeña, luego de eso vuelven a la habitación y decide colocar una manta en hanzo quien dormía en uno de los sofás, Pakunoda y Shizuku hablaban de sus temas en el sofá largo mientras Illumi se recostaba junto al árbol de navidad, Ponzu les miraba mientras la nostalgia invadió su mente, desde el fallecimiento de su madre no había vuelto a celebrar alguna fiesta en compañía, era verdad que salía a dar cobijo a quienes lo necesitaban pero debía reconocer que lo hacía en parte por su soledad, se paró junto a uno de los ventanales y por entre la cortina miraba al exterior, en el vio una mezcla de blanco y negro, pudo apreciar que nevaba fuertemente pero le parecía hermoso ese paisaje, soltó la cortina y decidió salir un momento a tomar aire fresco. Se sentó en la escalinata de la entrada con las manos tomadas por la cara posterior de sus rodillas, volvía a sentirse tremendamente sola, Neon era su única compañía y desde hacía un par de meses también lo era Kurapika, pero cuando ellos volvían a sus vidas ella quedaba sola en una casa demasiado grande, fría y por sobre todo vacía, unas lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos al percatarse del por qué le gustaba estar afuera si era igual a su casa. Sumida en sus pensamientos no le vio acercarse ni mucho menos sentarse a su lado, no hasta que le hablo

\- es una fría noche, ¿no crees? – decía el chico limpiando sus lágrimas y luego apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas

\- si…. – se limitó a decir mientras miraba la nieve caer

\- te traje algo – decía jugando con sus dedos, para luego un paquetito del bolsillo de su chaqueta – ten

Pokkle le entrega una cajita roja y en ella había un collar con un colgante en forma de abeja color dorado y con delicados cristales ( _tono crystal)_

\- de haber sabido que te gustaba la nieve hubiera elegido el con forma de copo de nieve – decía algo tímido

\- no…. Está muy lindo – respondía mientras lo sacaba de la caja – me lo colocas por favor - decía mientras sujetaba su cabello, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda – tus manos están heladas

\- sí…. Aquí hace mucho frío – decía quitándose la chaqueta y colocándola en sus hombros

\- gr… gracias, mejor entramos - decía al ver que el chico se frotaba los brazos para mantener el calor

\- si – decía cediéndole el paso amablemente

Tras terminar el pasillo ambos se encontraban bajo el umbral de la entrada de la sala, Pokkle le cedía el paso a Ponzu pero esta lo miro y luego al techo, todos estaban atentos a la escena pero nadie más expectante que Leorio, Ponzu miraba atentamente a Pokkle con una pequeña sonrisa

\- aquí vamos nuevamente – decía Shizuku

\- silencio – decía Pakunoda comiendo palomita de maíz

A Pokkle su corazón le latía a mil pero sabía que quizás esta oportunidad no volvería por lo que decidió tomar a su compañera por la cintura mientras esta pasaba sus brazos por sobre sus hombros y por fin sus labios se rozaron y de ese roce nació el primero de una seguidilla de besos que cada vez se tornaban más profundos

\- Killua…. – decía Gon – quiero ser nerd

\- ¿Qué?... Gon ya te dije que los galanes se quedan con las chicas – respondía Killua mirando mal a Gon

\- no, Kurapika esta con la señorita Nostrade y a la señorita Matsura se la pelearon dos toda la noche

\- si tienes razón

\- la próxima navidad no habrá muérdago, todo esto es culpa del muérdago – decía entre dientes Leorio

\- pero si tú lo trajiste perdedor – decía Killua

\- esto aún no se acaba – decía Leorio mientras Gon intentaba afinar su oído

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntaba Killua

\- estoy esperando a que cante la gorda, en las películas dicen que todo termina cuando canta la gorda

\- eres gracioso – decía Killua alborotando su cabello

Pokkle no podía dejar de pensar que en algún momento tendrían que hablar de esa estúpida apuesta, esperaba que Ponzu fuera comprensiva y no se molestara por ese detalle, por otro lado Ponzu agradecía a ese tonto ramillete que colgaba sobre sus cabezas, toda la noche lo había evitado pero al final el muérdago le dio el empujoncito necesario para atreverse a besar a quien le atraía.

\- maldito muérdago – decía Leorio

\- bendito muérdago – decía Ponzu

Cual fuera la opinión del resto, Ponzu sabía que había añorado ese momento toda la noche después de todo creía en esa vieja tradición y esperaba que para ella resultara, de ser así jamás volvería a estar sola…. Había encontrado a su príncipe azul y bajo el muérdago sellaba _su amor._

 _ **FIN?**_

* * *

Bueno espero les guste... bien será hasta la próxima besitos Azalyn y que pasen unas lindas fiestas


End file.
